Communication applications provide the ability to exchange information over a multitude of modes. Email exchange, video conferences, audio calls, text or video messaging, desktop sharing, application sharing are some examples. In addition to providing the ability for instantaneous communication, such applications also enable users to maintain records of these conversations through an email chain, online conference recording, etc.
In addition to enabling exchange of messages, emails provide a set of rich capabilities for exchange of information through embedded objects such as images and documents, attachments, and links to webpages or other documents. When a conversation is looked at as more than a set of emails, but as a record of collaboration, presentation of embedded objects, attachments, and links as such within the body of emails falls short of presenting information in a user-friendly manner.